


Stair Sledding (final rewrite)

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [8]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Mother Figures, Multi, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse and Lydia ride a sled down the stairs.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Stair Sledding (final rewrite)

Lydia and Betelgeuse stood at the top of the stairs, a sled next to them. What they were planning on doing with it, no one knew. Not even Barbara.

Said ghost stood at the bottom of the stairs. Her baby Blue eyes, filled with confusion, stared up towards the two of them. She was a bit unsure of what exactly they were doing, especially with a sled...inside of the house.

“Uhh,” Barbara spoke up softly, raising a hand up to her mouth. “Lydia? Betelgeuse? What are you guys doing?”

“Nothing too dangerous, Barb.” A slight chuckle escaped Lydia’s throat. “Why?”

“Then what’s the sled for?” Barbara cocked her head to the side and folded her arms, clearly still confused as to why there was a sled inside the house and at the top of the stairs.

“We were going to take it outside!” Betelgeuse announced proudly, a few chortles escaping his throat.

“But...it’s not snowing...”

“Exactly.” Lydia snickered, resting a hand on Betelgeuse’s shoulder.

The look on Barbara’s face became confused. Lydia and Betelgeuse riding a sled down the stairs. At a time like this. It was worse than them skateboarding down the stairs yesterday afternoon. Did...did the dangerous things Lydia and Betelgeuse wanted to do have to be them riding things down the stairs. It was starting to look that way.

The only thing Barbara could say was “ummmmm...”


End file.
